Lollipop (Versión Kakasaku)
by ardalus
Summary: Maestro y alumna en una inocente cita por el parque, lugar donde los mas básicos deseos confluyen y la pasión hace presa del ambiente.


LOLLIPOP

(Versión Kakasaku)

21-ago-2013

_¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto? Una mas no tiene importancia... ¿Cierto? No hago daño a nadie y si ella está de acuerdo entonces…_

La culpa me corroe, verle de una forma tan sumisa frente a mis retorcidas y oscuras perversiones me da… me causa… nauseas. No puedo creer que siendo un ninja tan respetado y reconocido, que siendo el orgullo de toda mi generación y de toda Konoha misma, aun así, me atreva siquiera a sugerirle tal cosa a una chica tan tierna e inocente como Sakura. Y lo que es peor: en medio del parque, a plena luz del día y ¡ocho veces seguidas! En verdad… ¡soy el peor ser humano!

—¿Quieres que empiece de una vez? —La sonriente voz de Sakura esfuma mis pensamientos, giro la mirada hacia ella y la veo frente de mí, observándome curiosa, tímida y a la vez sujetando fuertemente mi… este, su… ¿lollipop? Con ambas manos y casi cubriéndolo por completo.

—Este… —Por un momento pierdo la voz, ella mira coqueta mi indecisión, sonrío y bajo la mirada enfocándome en el objeto entre sus manos y que se encuentra completamente a su merced.

Absorto por la escena no puedo decir nada, no puedo hacer nada, solo me dispongo a contemplar la acción a detalle y guardarla en mi memoria como un maravilloso tesoro.

Primeramente, ella desliza una de sus manos delicadamente hasta llegar a la punta, mientras con la otra continua sujetando firmemente. Desliza su dedo hasta rodear la abertura del final y sin miramientos incrusta su dedo en ella y con una mueca de ansiedad tira hacia abajo la cubierta dejando a la vista aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Por un minuto ella queda cautivada, con la mirada fija, admirando el tamaño del objeto que se yergue frente a ella. Enseguida acerca su rostro, cierra sus ojos y estira sus labios hasta casi posarlos en su superficie Tras un breve instante se aleja un poco y de pronto planta un corto pero intenso beso.

Eso fue solo el comienzo, el primer contacto parecía haber dejado un dulce sabor en su boca puesto que su lengua bordeaba sus labios con desesperación. Su mirada continua fija sobre su presa, de pronto, sin mayor aviso, cierra sus manos con fuerza y ataca de nuevo, esta vez no fue solo un beso, sino una lucha intensa en la cual sus labios y su lengua eran los protagonistas principales.

La escena fue… excitante, por decir lo menos. Sus labios succionaban con fuerza, besando, separándose, estirándose cada vez más para rodear por completo a su enemigo. Su lengua atacaba con fuerza por todos lados, se deslizaba con locura por toda la superficie saboreando cada milímetro. Sus manos, sujetaban con más y más firmeza como si el enemigo intentara escapar, lo retorcían, lo hacían girar en medida de lo posible y tiraban de el hacia dentro y fuera, como jugando con su libertad.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía, una chica tan inocente, tan tierna, tan dulce, en una acción de placer tan desenfrenado. ¡Imposible! Sino no fuera yo el causante y único testigo de todo aquello no lo creería jamás. Para este momento mi excitación era máxima, apenas y podía mantener la concentración en ella y si esto continuaba así no aguantaría mucho más.

Ella continuo con intensidad, concentrada en su labor, pero de pronto se detuvo. Aún con los labios alrededor de su presa, levanto la vista hacia mí y sonrío divertida. Deslizo sus labios lentamente recorriendo a toda su víctima hasta su punta, apretando con fuerza y asegurándose de que nada quedara tras de su retirada. Aun así, se incorporó dejando correr un hilo de líquido transparente entre la comisura de sus labios, hilo que conectaba directamente con el lugar de su último ataque.

Con un dedo limpio su boca y me miro seductora, inclino su cabeza de lado, en una pose muy coqueta, y me sonrío como si una idea bizarra llegara a su mente. —_¡Cielos! Conozco esa mirada._

De nueva cuenta acerco su rostro y se colocó cerca de la cabeza de su adorado enemigo, pero sin dejar de observar mis ojos, ella quería asegurase de que no perdiera detalle. Nuevamente sonrío coqueta, abrió su boca y, rodeándolo, clavo ligeramente los dientes en su superficie aprisionándolo por completo.

—¡No! ¡Con los dientes no! ¡No muerdas! —Ella me miro divertida y sonrío. Hizo caso omiso a mi petición y mordió con fuerza.

Esa mirada coqueta, esa sonrisa traviesa y esa total falta de piedad frente a mis palabras fueron lo último que pude soportar, llegue a mi máximo, y sin poder controlarlo más solté todo mi ser. Ella reía divertida, incontrolable, totalmente fuera de sí.

—***—

Han pasado algunos minutos, o quizá solo unos segundos. Miro al cielo y puedo ver plasmadas, una y otra vez, las escenas reflejadas de lo sucedido. Ella tan linda y tierna, su mirada seductora, su pasión incontrolable, su deseo y sus ansias, su lujuria disfrazada de inocencia, y su crueldad disfrazada de bondad. Una chica tan linda y buena, con un lado tan oscuro como el mío, con los mismos deseos que me motivaron a pedírselo por primera vez por placer mío, y que ahora me han hecho prisionero de su traviesa inocencia.

Ella se sienta junto a mí, acerca su rostro y nuestras mejillas se tocan. Me parece escuchar que aún tiene algo dentro de su boca… y parece disfrutarlo. Me incorporo rápidamente y la observo, ella me mira curiosa, no finge su felicidad notar mi mirada sobre ella. También se incorpora y me pregunta:

—¿Quieres verlo o me lo trago de una vez? —Hace la mueca de querer abrir la boca, yo le hago señas de que no lo haga.

—No gracias, que tengas buen provecho.

—Bien. —Contesta ella y sin trabajo se lo pasa completo.

No puedo más que sorprenderme ante tal escena y la excitación comienza de nuevo en mí. — _Demonios ¡Es tan sexy!_ — Ella ríe divertida al ver mis gestos, supongo que mi cara lo dice todo.

Me siento de nuevo para tratar de relajarme, ella se acurruca de nuevo a mi lado, esta vez más cerca que antes. _—¡Eso no ayuda a mi autocontrol¡_

Ambos permanecemos inmóviles algunos segundos, de pronto ella acerca sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

—Si quieres lo hacemos de nuevo. — Mis ojos casi saltan fuera ante tal sugerencia.

—¿De nuevo? ¡Pero si ya van ocho veces!

—Nueve, esta fue la novena y si quieres podemos ir por la décima. —Ella me sonríe con esa cara de inocencia que tanto me cautiva, no puedo decirle que no a esa carita.

—Está bien, pero que sea la última.

—Si —Responde con gusto, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. —Y te prometo que esta vez no lo morderé.

Dudo de sus últimas palabras, pero aun así me levanto, meto la mano en mi pantalón, y tras buscar bien por fin encuentro aquello que ella tanto desea. Saco la mano y se lo muestro.

—Esta es mi última moneda, espero que la sepas aprovechar.

—¡Claro! ¡Gracias Sensei!—Exclama sonriente a la vez que estira las manos, dejo caer la moneda y la lleva a su rostro como si de un tesoro se tratara.

—Bien, no tardo. Esta vez escogeré una de cereza sin centro de chicle, ya no deseo tragármelo de nuevo jeje. —Ríe para sí misma y sale corriendo a las afueras del parque. A lo lejos puede verse a una anciana con un puesto de dulces, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura llegara ante ella.

Yo la observo con ternura. Luego recuerdo mis intenciones oscuras al pedirle venir sola al parque y ofrecerle esa primera lollipop para que la disfrutara frente a mí. Recuerdo su inocencia al aceptar nuestra cita y su ilusión al recibir ese primer regalo. Luego las cosas se voltearon, no era yo quien ofrecía el caramelo, ella era quien me lo pedía; porque le encantaba mi mirada al verla feliz, le encantaba estar conmigo, y peor aún, porque le encanta el caramelo más que a nadie en toda Konoha.

_Una niña, ella es solo una niña inocente, y yo un cerdo depravado. ¡Cielos! ¡No merezco perdón! Voy atarme una roca la cuello y luego voy a lanzarme desde un puente para que…_

De pronto ella regresa de nuevo, con su nuevo dulce en la boca, saboreándolo, degustándolo con tal pasión y ternura que… elevan mis deseos de vida al máximo.

_Bueno, después de todo, no le hago daño a nadie. Verla feliz no es un delito y mientras ella lo deseé, yo le comprare todas las lollipop que ella me pida._

Fin.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXD

Este fic lo escribí hace casi tres años para la serie Saint Tail, recientemente considere que era un kakasku perfecto asi que lo remasterice XD

Espero les agrade tanto como a mí el escribirlo y espero que me dejen montones de comentarios :P

Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima lollipop ;)


End file.
